Canadish
Summery A Gnome Bard with the look of one fey touched, armed with a sharp mind, nimble fingers and of questionable morals. He's new to the adventuring game but ready to carve his way into the business the only way he knows how. Fluff Appearance Age: 33 Gender: Male Height: 3'9" Weight: 150 lbs Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Personality: Engaging and friendly to talk too, but manipulative and dishonest. Description: '''He is fair skinned with light blond hair and eyes of pale blue. He dresses smartly and wears long cobalt coat which he labors over keeping clean. He wears leather gloves and boots that look well worn, and plain clean slacks. He has a crossbow strapped over his shoulder and a leather whip as his hip. '''Background Past A Gnome of...alternative interests, Norman Appleranch has always been on the move. Raised in a small Gnomish farming community on the outskirts of the country, where he lived a peaceful existance. A natural wonderlust and fasination for the new was agonising for him as a child, being trapped in his quiet community. Fleeing the humble life of a farmboy, he took to the road early in his life with ambition in his heart and a deep shame of his humble origins, which he holds responsible for most of his problems. He has never since returned to his old home, instead fending for himself with his skills. Dishonestly, trickery, and theft are not beyond him. He in fact, revels in them. 'The Halfling Maid' In the early days of his travel while he was still poor and armed with little other then his wits and charm, he encountered a Halfling caravan. Quickly finding friends among them, he joined them in their travels and ate from their fires. While there he met a charming girl by the name of Lavinia, who was daughter to the caravan's rich honey trader. It was she that taught him how to play the flute during their time together. All good things come to an end though. Being an outsider to the clan, and not a Halfling himself, Norman was unfit for Livinia's hand, who was more inclined for him to accept it each day. When confronted about it by her father, he agreed to leave and without a hassle, provided he was given some funds to set him on his way. Before he left however, he swept her away for the evening on his final night, and took her maidenhead in a nearby forest clearing. She gave to him her flute as a token of her love. He has not yet since seen the caravan again. 'Present' Since that time, he has made his way in a collection of cities, getting involved with the local underworld more then once in order to get some money. Using his smaller stature into order to get those to underestimate him, he would use charm and wit to win the right people over, before vanishing into the night with gold and documentation. After a close run in with an organization known as the Ratman Pack, and loosing much of the gold he'd earned, he decided to try his hand at the adventuring game for a change of pace. 'Hooks' # Living for the moment, the thrill of the road and the glory of discovery. # Out for revenge on the Ratman Pack gang for their treachery. # A silent and repressed desire to find and marry Livinia. # Seeks to carve his deeds into the anneals of history and escape is old name. Kicker Math Attributes Basic Attacks }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: None Health Speed and Movement Speed: 30 (Race 30 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Gnome *Favored Class: Bard *Size: Small *Speed: 20 *Languages: Common, Gnome Class Features Bard Feats *Improved Initiative Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven Equipment *'Normal Load:' # lb *'Heavy Load:' # lb *'Maximum Drag:' # lb